Weathered Souls
by Moruri Maruchinu
Summary: When Inuyasha begins to ignore Kagome, she starts to regret coming to this era. It is not until she is kidnapped by bandits that Inuyasha finally expresses his love for her.
1. Default Chapter

~ The Jesus Funnel Cloud ~ What you are looking at is a picture that was taken by a  
  
Flordia resident, of a funnel cloud during Flordia's last tornado  
  
season. It wiped out a tree that is also show in this photo. The picture below it, has been slightly enlarged and it is exaclty the same, only it has been turned sideways so you can see the remarkable thing about it. ~ Original ~ [pic] ~ Enlargement ~ [pic][pic] ~ You see God is all around us! ~ It's amazing that some people truly believe there is no God.  
  
Yet, He shows us how awesome He is each and every day,  
  
and this picture is but one of the many signs he gives us,  
  
that we do not see as we hurry through each day. If you did not see it, look again.  
  
Keep looking, look all around you.  
  
He is there, as He has always been.  
  
[pic] 


	2. Chapter 2 Wake of Love

Hello everyone! Mouri here! I just wanted to say thank-you for all who reviewed! Your reviews only inspire me to write more! Sorry the last chapter was so short! Well I got a weekend so here's chapter 2: The wake of Love! Enjoy! ~Mouri Maruchinu  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+Chapter 2 The Wake of Love~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
While Kagome slept, Inuyasha did so much as cherish the moment, but worried over the moment. It was dark and the sky was a deep, passive blue with diamonds in the sky. The moon light up Kagome's face, with a radiance that was never compared. His worries were not directed to others witnessing the change in him, but his mind was riddled with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stirred under his haori sleeve and whimpered a little. Inuyasha's ears directed to her whimpered pleas. She looked scared. Inuyasha was alarmed at her movement. He sat up slowly at looked at her with concern.  
  
"Inuyasha don't let her get me please," she said frightened. Inuyasha furrowed his brow. 'Who would get Kagome? What is she- Kagome moved slightly and snapped up in a gasp. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders as if to brace her.  
  
Kagome let out a soft yelp. She was breathing hard. When Inuyasha touched her, she flew herself back. Inuyasha was just as startled as her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome held her hand over her heart in a fear like Inuyasha had never seen before. Kagome looked around then at Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I was," she did not finish her sentence. Inuyasha knew what she was dreaming about.  
  
"Kikyo." he said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha frowned. Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome. Of course she would be scared.  
  
"What did.what happened?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome clutched her heart tighter. Almost as if someone would take it. Tears welded up in her eyes, and one fell on her knee. She covered her eyes to stop the tears, but to a useless effort.  
  
Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's shoulders. She refused to look at him. This was starting to bug Inuyasha. "Dammit Kagome, tell me what she did to you in your dreams!" he bite his tongue. The last thing she needed was him hounding her.  
  
"It wasn't Kikyo! It was you!" she said tearfully. Inuyasha was a little stunned bye this. 'Me?! Why me?!' he thought. He just did not understand. He would never hurt Kagome. Would he?  
  
"You used the jewel and became a full fledged demon," she began. She quivered under her own words. "And you and Kikyo...you both killed me," She finished. Kagome's words hit Inuyasha hard. Inuyasha gulped. Kagome's fists were balled tightly. Inuyasha tried to make Kagome look at him.  
  
"What do ya mean by it?" he asked. Kagome grasped the grass and looked up and Inuyasha.  
  
"She told me I did not belong here. And you loved her more than ever. She also said you hated me. I did not believe it until..." Kagome paused. "You came out of no where and you killed me..." her voice broke like thousands of pieces. Inuyasha felt dizzy and angry all at once. Dizzy because of the dream Kagome had, and angry at Kikyo for causing Kagome so much pain  
  
"So I need to be alone, Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. Kagome stood up, grass stains on her ivory skin, and walked back to the direction of the well. Inuyasha, being so concerned, followed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome c'mon don't go!" he yelled. Kagome turned around. She smiled.  
  
"Sit boy," she said simply. The satisfying sound of Inuyasha hitting the ground calmed her. Inuyasha spat out grass and even dirt.  
  
"What did ya do that for?!" he yelled. Kagome looked back at him. And frowned.  
  
"Just don't follow me!" she yelled. Inuyasha stood up, brushing the dirt off of him and turned his back.  
  
"Fine," he said. He expected her to say something, but when he turned around, Kagome had already jumped into the well.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Lady Kikyo come quick, my sister has been bitten by a snake!" yelled a little girl. The priestess stood quickly and followed the frantic girl to her fallen sister. She looked at the fallen girl.  
  
"Girl, go fetch water," she said to the frantic child. The girl nodded and went off into the distance. The priestess looked at the girl smothered in dirt and saw the little demon that bite her. She placed her fingers on the demon and it disintegrated at her touch.  
  
"Lady Kikyo, I have the water," the little girl called. Kikyo smiled at the girl. "We wont need the water," she said. Kikyo looked at the sky. In the clouds she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"I will find you," she said to herself. After that, Kikyo gatherd the girl up, and wanderd back to the village.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hey everyone. What did ya think? Review, Review, Review! Please tell me what I could add or exclude! your thoughts are important! Well gotta go! See you all later! @_@ Mouri Maruchinu 


End file.
